


The Safety Net

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Series: Markiplier Ego Madness [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: Markiplier time is up. He's not going to be around for much longer. This story takes place almost directly after the second chapter of The Life of An Ego by JesseBane with my own personal headcannon thrown in.





	The Safety Net

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The life of an Ego](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041783) by [JesseBane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseBane/pseuds/JesseBane). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markiplier time is up. He's not going to be around for much longer. This story takes place almost directly after the second chapter of The Life of An Ego by JesseBane with my own personal headcannon thrown in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my 6th Markiplier and is apart of the This Place Is A Made House, But I Love it series but it takes place in a different universe. There is more to this story but I haven't yet transferred it to my computer.
> 
> This story and the one following it was written before I knew about the other stories JesseBane had written about Mark and Jack and their egos. I very much intend to read them. I highly recommend going and reading her story before reading this one otherwise this might not make too much sense.
> 
> I hope they don't mind me borrow some ideas from the story. Please Enjoy

Date: 06/08/19  
Time: 8:51 pm – 10:36 pm

Dark was confused and alarmed when Mark’s eyes turned black and red, there was a familiar ringing, but it was different somehow. He felt nerves and a little sick for some reason.

“I don’t have much time before I fade, there are some things you need to know things mark doesn’t remember and some he won’t know how to explain,” Markiplier stated, he looked pale and was leaning against one of the living room chairs. The way he said their creator's name made Dark's nervous. He sounded sad and tired. 

Dark sat down, the other egos soon followed him. There was always a nagging feeling in the back of their minds that the man they thought was their creator wasn't _actually_ their creator but someone who looked like him. 

“There is so much I wish I could tell you, but I don’t have the time. I’m a mask and puppet for Mark. I have to stick to the script. I’ve gone off script a few times but very rarely. I don’t have any free will. I don’t mind really,” Markiplier started, smiling sadly at the outraged look on the face of the ego. They didn’t understand. They would, hopefully, he would have time to tell them a little of the story. 

He knew RJ and CJ were recording. It was their job.

“I have a job to do. Mark's often asleep, his mind processes what I see but he never takes control back. It_ has_ only happened a few times. The night Dark appeared was one such time. He reacted that way thanks to a... Demon who tortured him for several years. He sounded a _lot _like Dark. That Demon nearly drove Mark insane. 

I took away his memories but couldn't take away the sense of terror and all-encompassing fear. He thought the Demon was back when Dark appeared, that's why he reacted the way he did. I tried to tell him weren't but he couldn't hear me. He didn't know why he was scared. The ringing is the only sound the Demon couldn't stand

It was the only way I could protect Mark. You're the only ego to have changed so much. I was never meant to stick around for so long. I was going to fade at some point. Someone needs to take my place and look after Mark. I didn't mean for it be so painful. Mark has been around for4,000 year, thus has a _lot_ of memories. 

You were created from his memories and based around people he met and sometimes events but your memories may not be... correct. Mark has a _very_ vivid imagination. Created Memories are the result of Mark imagining something happening so often that it becomes real. William J. Barnum, The Author and The Actor are the same person. Damien and Celine do exist but they never died.

I can become whoever I want making me an excellent Actor. I used to write stories. I have never beaten someone up with a baseball bat and dragged their half-dead body back to my cabin. That was a threat I made to a pair of twins who thought it would be funny to drag my outside in the middle of a snowstorm, in the middle of winter, at 3 am and dump ice-cold water over me and lock me outside. 

That memory seemed so real because I thought about it so often. Actually murdering someone is messy and leads to a lot of paperwork and unwanted questions. I can do as much killing as I liked my stories without having to worry about the police and having to hide a body. The events of "Who Killed Markiplier" are in the wrong order.

Damien, the prick asked me to come and help with the recent murder of a fellow actor who was shot who ended up bleeding out, the person responsible had horrible aim. The cane Damien has in the video belonged to me. The prick would often steal my cane and use it without asking because he thought it was funny.

He didn't think it was so funny after I was shot in the chest, had acid thrown in my face and nearly broke my neck and several bones due to falling over the second-floor banister. Maybe if I had my cane I could have possibly injured the man enough he could have been caught. I came very close to clawing my eyes out.

It made the vision much worse, whoever found me didn't care to help me clean my eyes out in time. Just stood there while my eyes burned, blood dripped down my face. By the time my eyes _were_ cleaned out it was too late. I was blind. The visions got worse. I wanted to claw my eyes out but the Doctor's tied my hands to the hospital bed. I didn't get any of the stronger pain medication because I apparently "didn't need it".

I have no idea why the Doctor said that as I was _crying blood_ and kept screaming due to the pain and the horrible visions. Had I known I would go blind I just wish I had my cane. Things would have a _lot_ less painful. It took _week__s _to learn the layout of my house again and have to do things and function by myself without help. My narration helped.

It was the only way I can see. I had to wear bandages for almost _two years_. My eyes took a long time to completely had thanks to the Doctor 'accidentally' put a solution in my IV bag that ensured it would take a _long time_ for the injury to heal. Damien and Celine moved into the Manor to look after me. Detective Abe turned up the Cabin where I was staying at just as my started to heal.

I knew why he was there. Someone had framed me for the murder of several people. He soon dropped the charges after finding out I was blind. There was no way I could have killed them. I could have. I’m a crack shot and can easily hit a moving target with my eyes closed.

He can't 'see' things anymore as that particular power is The Host. Despite being blind he can _still_ capable of tracking everyone and _will_ beat you up if you trip him," Markiplier explained. He touched his face, it was the first time Dark noticed the faint scars around his eyes. He had always wondered why Markiplier looked so shocked when The Host appeared. 

He hadn't known what happened that night. Of course, he had been horrified when he saw The Host weithing on the floor screaming and clawing at his bloody eyes. 

“Why can you see but Mark can’t?” Eric questioned timidly; Markiplier smiled sadly at the young ego. He was wondering when one of them pick up on the fact Mark was blind when Markiplier wasn't. He was surprised it had taken them so long to pick up on it, then again he _was_ them a lot of information making it far easier. 

“I was created so no one could take advantage of Mark and because I was created. It’s my job to protect him that best I can. Believe me, I didn’t intend for some of you to end up the memories you did. We don’t have control over the memories you end up with. I have lost everyone I’ve cared about in a bus accident.

I was created so no one could take advantage of Mark. It's my job to protect him the best I can. Believe me, I didn't intend for you to end up with some of you end up with the memories you did. We don't have control of the memories you ended up with. I have lost everyone I've cared about in a bus accident. I_ did_ know someone like Eric's father. 

The person Eric's father is based on did _horrible_ thing that still give me nightmares. If Derek had stopped and let his memories settle, he's have realised something wasn't right. Even if he had he would have, at most, survived a week. The fan's absolutely hate him. They dislike Bim and Ed for their jobs, there's a little more to it than what's shown in the video, but they hate Derek-" Markiplier cut himself off coughing. 

It was harsh and sounded like it hurt. He curled in on himself, wrapping one arm around his waist as he coughed. His hands coming away bloody as he straightened up, breathing shakily, tears dripping down his face

“Looks like my times up. Time for me to go. I can make things a little easier by filling in cracks. Please, look after him, you’re all he has left,” Markiplier stated, his voice was horse and sad. He started to glow, whatever he was doing quickly taking effect and washing over the egos and the house. It was warm, filling in cracks they had no idea existed.

They knew things about their creator they hadn't known before. Important information they would need to look after Mark. Markiplier wasn't going to be there anymore. They would have to figure things out. It felt like they had lost something they didn't know they had until they were gone. Their guardian was gone and they had never really gotten to know him. He wasn't completely gone through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is only about three typed pages but four handwritten pages and the second chapter is so far 4 handwritten pages. I intend to finish it sometime today. Please comment, leave kudos and tell me what you think.


End file.
